


Beautiful Things

by RuffledCrow



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Face-Sitting, Fluff, M/M, Mix of amab/afab language used throughout, Multiple Orgasms, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Smut, They're romantic saps, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Yes this was written by a trans author, thank you.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffledCrow/pseuds/RuffledCrow
Summary: Shiro had plans, dammit.Prompt: Face Sitting





	Beautiful Things

At first, Shiro reasons, it’s an accident. Keith’s just trying to get comfortable. 

The second time, he stutters a bit, and thinks that Keith probably doesn’t realize what he’s doing. 

Third time come, he’s half hard and Keith most  _ definitely _ realizes what he’s doing. 

‘’Keith,’’ Shiro rasps. 

_ ‘’Hm?”  _ His boyfriend replies, pretending to be paying attention to the movie from his spot on Shiro’s lap, the slight roll of his hips making Shiro inhale sharp-and-sudden. 

Something explodes in the movie. ‘’What are you doing?’’

‘’Watching a movie with my boyfriend.’’ It’s sweet, innocent, as Keith leans back into Shiro, his hands over the ones resting on his stomach. Shiro chokes, and he can’t write it off when hips roll against his with all-too-clear intent. 

‘’Do,’’ fuck, he’s stuttering. ‘’Do you, um, need something, Baby?” Six months of mind blowing sex, and a year of dating before that, and he can’t even ask if his boyfriend is horny. 

Keith hums, dropping his head against Shiro’s chest, looking up at him with doe-eyes and exposing the lines of his neck. 

Shiro’s fucking  _ done for.  _

‘’Mn, yes.’’ Violet eyes flutter closed, and Keith is grinding against Shiro unmistakably. ‘’It’s been a week.’’ It has, and Shiro can’t deny that he’s worked up, too, but he had wanted to take it slow, romantically tonight. He had  _ plans,  _ dammit. 

‘’I…?” Shiro’s voice cracks. He clears his throat. ‘’How can I help you, babyboy?’’ It’s wavering, but he’s still new to this. Keith’s canines glint in the light of the TV as he grins. 

‘’You,’’ a strong, but small hand settles on his thigh, it’s match coming up to cup the nape of his neck. ‘’Can blow me into next tuesday, and I can return the favor.’’ It’s specific, surprising, and  _ Keith has thought about this.  _

Shit. 

‘’Oh.’’ Keith speeds up. Shiro stops working. Full stop, reboot, eject cartridge and pray for the best. ‘’F- _ fuck,  _ yeah, of course, baby,’’ He’s  _ trying  _ to be coherent, but Shiro’s a man, not a god, and he’s getting hard from a fucking half-hearted  _ lap dance.  _

He can’t tell if it’s embarrassing, or if it’s just Keith being Keith. 

God, Keith  _ is  _ Shiro’s kink. 

‘’Mn, bedroom?” Keith asks.

‘’ _ Bedroom.’’  _ Shiro agrees. 

-

‘’Fuck!’’

They should’ve tried this  _ ages  _ ago, Keith thinks dimly.

Shiro’s hands, both human and inorganic, are holding on to his grinding hips, pushing him down firmly onto an eager mouth. His trembling thighs are bracing Shiro’s head as his boyfriend is giving him what might be the best blowjob of his life. 

Shiro hums against him, tongue languidly fucking Keith. He moans, brokenly, and distantly, Keith’s aware that he’s begging for something. He’s too far gone to care. 

‘’Shiro, Shiro,  _ Shiro!’’  _ He says it like a prayer, and really, he’s thanking all the deities his orgasm-wracked brain can manage that his refractory period is this damn Short. Shiro redoubles his efforts. 

Shiro tongues at Keith’s dick, taking his time in making him shudder and gasp. He rolls and grinds against Shiro’s face, screwing his eyes shut and whining desperately. God, Keith’s so fucking  _ wet;  _ and it’s not just from Shiro’s spit. He didn’t know this would turn him on so much, but here he is, seconds away from what might be his third orgasm of the night. 

Shiro’s his fucking kink, he’s decided, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Keith buries his hands in Shiro’s hair, tugging just a bit to spur him on. The other man looks up at him, then, grey eyes full of reverence and care. It’s beautiful, and so uniquely Shiro, it hurts Keith’s heart in the best way. God, he could write  _ poetry  _ about how much he loves this man. 

‘’Fuckin’ love you,  _ god,’’  _

Keith’s not very poetic when Shiro’s tongue is buried inside him. 

Arousal coils in the pit of his stomach, thick, heavy, and tense. He’s close; after this one, he’ll be down for the count. Shiro seems to gather as much, and he speeds up. 

_ ‘’Shiro _ !’’

Keith’s vision whites out, fireworks exploding behind his eyes, and pleasure courses through him, thick, heady, and fast. 

When he comes to, his face is buried in Shiro’s chest, and a deep, rumbling voice is in his ear. 

‘’Shh, baby. You back with me?’’ 

Not really. 

‘’ _ Mhm.’’ _

‘’You did so well. I’m so proud of you, baby.’’ It radiates affection and satisfaction, and Keith revels in it. 

‘’M’good?’’

‘’So fucking good.’’ 

‘’You’re still hard,’’

‘’Tomorrow, beautiful. You’re tired.’’

‘’...love you,’’

‘’I love you too, Keith.’’

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing smut in...a very long time. 
> 
> I think I did okay. 
> 
> Kudo's, comments, and likes are always appreciated. Follow my Tumblr, ruffledcrow.


End file.
